


The Casts Goodbyes

by DinosaursGoRawr (orphan_account)



Series: The Dark Side Love [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DinosaursGoRawr





	The Casts Goodbyes

Me: Hey People I'm here with Harry, Ron, Draco, Enya, Sirius and Remus

Fred and George: Hey you forgot us AGAIN

Me: Right I give up *Storms of the stage*

Harry: Come Back

Me: Fine *Storms back on stage*

Me: Right tell us what you favourite part of this book

Harry: Ummm working with these lovely people and I have got a boyfriend out of it

Me: Ohhhh who 

Harry: Voldemort

Me: Awwww Tute Turtle

Ron: The friends I have made and the fun we had

Draco: Same as Ron the friends we have made and the fun

Fred: The different Pranks we have learnt

George: Same as Freddie 

Enya: Annoying Sirius

Me: Straight to the point 

Enya: Yeah

Sirius: Everything minus Enya 

Enya: Hey 

Me: Behave Children

Sirius and Enya: Meh

Remus: The friends I have made

Me: Okay and now One thing you hated about it

Harry: The cold water tipped on me

Enya: Mwhahahahahahaha

Ron: The feeling that your cheating on you boyfriend/Husband

Draco: Same as Ron

Fred: Pranks going wrong

George: Yeah same as Freddie

Enya: Being nice to Sirius

Sirius: You never were

Enya: The last chapter

Sirius: Ohh Yeah

Sirius: Anyway Enya always annoying me

Remus: Sirius 

Sirius: What did I do

Remus: Annoying Enya

Sirius: Oh 

Me: Well It's going to be sad that you all leaving and that this has come to the end 

Sirius: Yeah I get to move on away from Enya

Me: You know I can kill you off

Sirius: Noooooooo

Me: Then shut up then

Me: Right it's time to end forever I hope you read my other books Goodbye

Sirius: Don't read her book they could kill you

Me: What did I say

Sirius: Ahhhh *Runs off*

Me: Anyway goodbye

Harry, Ron, Draco, Fred, George, Enya and Remus: Goodbye

Sirius: *In the distance* Goodbye *Hides*


End file.
